In the article entitled "A 500 V Monolithic Bidirectional 2.times.2 Crosspoint Array", 1980 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference-Digest of Technical Papers, pages 170 and 171, there is described a dielectrically isolated gated diode switch (GDS). Two separate such switches in a common substrate, with each contained in a separate dielectrically isolated tub, are illustrated coupled in an anti-parallel configuration with the gates being common and the anode of each coupled to the cathode of the other. Such a configuration functions as a bidirectional switch which can pass current in both directions.
It is desirable to have a solid-state bidirectional switch comprising two gated diode switches (GDS's) in a single dielectrically isolated tub that requires less silicon area than the above described two GDS's in separate dielectrically isolated tubs.